Flood
by StripesAreCool
Summary: "Sheik what if I hurt you? You'll tell me if I do anything right? Did I hurt you?" Sheik blinked at the barrage of questions. He exhaled softly, "You didn't hurt me, Link."
1. Drowning

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from The Legend of Zelda, or Nintendo for that matter.

Zelda sighed and silenced her cell phone, stopping in front of a door labeled, "416." She didn't know why she kept coming here, kept wishing that one day he would be normal again. The nineteen-year-old grasped the handle and twisted, hearing the familiar click, and swung open the door. To her slight surprise, Sheik was already there. He merely nodded and smiled politely as she walked toward the other side of the bed, the sleeping occupant emitting soft snores every now and then. Link, the boy she had loved, but who didn't return her feelings.  
Instead, he had fallen for the red-eyed Sheikah boy sitting across from her. Zelda knew she shouldn't blame Sheik. She adored the both of them more than anything. They were her world, but now this had happened and she willed herself to hope that everything would get better, sooner or later. Link stirred in his bed, his eyes fluttered open, slightly hidden by golden bangs. He needed a haircut.  
"Zelda…Sheik…?" His mouth stretched into a smile, a smile that broke her heart. Link's hand moved to cover Sheik's and held on tightly. "How are you feeling, Sheik? You almost broke your back because of Bongo-Bongo. It wasn't easy defeating him, but I did eventually." At this, the Sheikah's eyes closed as he inhaled slowly. Zelda knew he was trying to mask his frustration as subtly as possible. He opened his crimson eyes and smiled sadly at the blonde boy on the bed. "I am doing much better Link. How did you defeat Bongo-Bongo?" At this Link eagerly sat up and rambled excitedly about the horrors of the "Shadow Temple" and how, by using the "Lens of Truth," was able to get past several obstacles. He shuddered when the topic of "Redeads" came up, describing in stark detail their putrid skin and rotten breath. And finally, he was able to meet Bongo-Bongo and defeat the phantom beast using his "Master Sword."  
"So Zelda, what brings you to Kakariko Village?" The sudden question threw her off guard. How she wanted to grind out that this was _not _Kakariko Village _notevenclose_, there was _no _such thing as Bongo-Bongo and this _Master Sword_, and there was certainly _nothing _odd about the old Shadow Temple located in Kakariko City at least three hundred miles away. But one look from Sheik and the spiteful words withered on her tongue. She composed her face to look sickly pleasant, and gritted out, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. It's my pleasure to help the..._Hero of Time_...whenever he wishes of it." Link smiled that beautiful smile that almost made her frustration dissipate.  
"So Link, do you know what you need to do next?" Sheik asked carefully, not wanting to push Zelda's patience any further. Link chuckled softly, "Of course Sheik, don't you remember? _You _told me. I have to go to Gerudo Valley, the fortress I think. I'll be on my way once I get better. Shadow Temple took a lot out of me," he yawned widely. Sheik cleared his throat, "Well then, I think you'd better get some more rest. We'll come back to visit you soon Link." He smiled and stood up, watching as Link nodded and shut his eyes once more. Without a word, Zelda followed him out of the room and into the busy hallway. Sheik closed the door softly and looked at the girl in front of him. "Are you alright?"  
Zelda gave the twenty-year-old a wry look. "I just wish there was something we could do. He's fine sometimes, but I think it's starting to take over his mind completely." Her voice lowered as a lone doctor hurried by, hands filled with fluttering papers. "He can only take medication for so long. I think we should get him out of here."  
"And where would we go, Zelda?" Sheik replied coolly. "Your father is the mayor of this city, and he would never let you leave university," he sighed, "even if it's for Link." Zelda frowned, knowing it was true. Mayor Harkinian, as kind as he was, wanted his daughter to focus on her degree in Hyrulean history. Sheik himself was working on his degree in engineering, specializing in weapons of warfare. Link, before his incident, was a student just like them, but wanting to pursue psychology. His empathy and friendliness with people had made him ideal in learning the intricacies of the human mind. It was shocking really, that he would fall victim to the very subject he was so interested in.  
"This isn't helping him Sheik. We _need _to get him out of here. He's just...getting worse, and they've all given up!" Sheik sighed, and starting walking toward the elevators down the corridor. "What would you have me do?"  
"Let him live with you."  
"...What?"  
"He's old enough that people won't ask questions."  
"But...his parents-"  
"Don't give an _ounce _of care. They're just waiting, just like the people here. You can help him _and _focus on university at the same time. It's not like you dorm there or anything."  
Sheik sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time, "Alright, I'll do it." Zelda's face lit up like the "Din's fire" Link always talked about. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Sheik."  
"Hey, _hey..._it's okay Zelda," Sheik choked out, unable to even move, "I'll arrange for the discharge now." Zelda's arms went slack as she let go. The two turned and walked into the elevator. "You know..." Sheik said thoughtfully, "it's a complicated process to discharge a patient." Zelda had a smug expression on her face, "Like you said before, my father's the mayor of Ordon. He can handle it."  
By the end of the week, Link was safely situated in Sheik's small, but cozy apartment, a little ways from Ordon Woods. Zelda explained that this was the ideal environment for a healing mind. "Take walks with him!" She had insisted, "Exercise will do him good!" She also encouraged visits from friends; close or not, constant activity would help him greatly. His parents were unsurprisingly compliant with having Link out of their responsibility. Inside, Sheik couldn't blame them much. Everything they tried hadn't worked, and they could do nothing but wait and watch for their son to deteriorate. Sheik tried to make Link as comfortable as possible in the second bedroom, choosing forest green sheets for the single bed and bringing several things from Link's room in his parents' house. It had worked out better than expected, but things would only get more difficult from here.  
"Hey Sheik, is there anything I can help with?" Link poked his golden head through the doorway of his room, holding a glass of lemonade from the kitchen. The Sheikahn boy was busy sorting out the closet, clearing a wide space for Link to keep his clothes. The ex-patient was in his "normal" mood at present, but Sheik couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. It meant Link could switch back at any moment, and he didn't like the feeling of walking on eggshells. He shook his head, of _course _it was a good thing, how could he be so selfish? Link _would _get better, and that was that.  
"Yeah, you can start organizing your room if you want. I'm sure you recognize all this stuff from your old room," he said, holding up a stuffed animal in the shape of a horse. Link's eyes widened, "Epona!" he cried, rushing over to pluck the soft toy from Sheik's hands. "I haven't seen her in _ages_, thanks Sheik!" Sheik shook his head and laughed at Link's enthusiasm. They continued browsing through a majority of Link's things well throughout the afternoon, reminiscing of Link's past and his time with Sheik and Zelda. The three were inseparable, and Sheik meant to keep it that way, even if he and Link became closer in the process. Link didn't know it yet, but he harbored a deep affection for Sheik. Zelda had seen it first when Link refused even the most blatant advances from her. She began to question her own appearance and personality, crying to Sheik even. But later, the two had discovered that Link unconsciously didn't prefer women. And both Zelda and Sheik were fine with it, even though Zelda took a bit longer to get over the rejection.  
She noticed little by little, how Link's pointed ears would perk up at the mere mention of Sheik, or even how his eyes would sparkle at the sight of the crimson-eyed boy. It was love, plain and simple. Not the love they shared as friends, but something much deeper and passionate. If only Link would realize it for himself, and then see that Sheik felt the same way.  
"Come on Link, let's eat dinner." Sheik stood from their work and admired the room that reflected Link's personality in every way. It would be nice to have a roommate now, someone to be there when he got home from university or work.

_Crash! _Sheik shot up from his bed. The sounds of breaking glass came from the...kitchen? Looking nervously to the side, he grabbed a Deku stick he'd found months ago in the woods. Arming himself with it, Sheik crept out of his room and walked cautiously toward the kitchen, where the noises seemed to be getting louder and more violent.  
"Get back, vile woman!" Sheik nearly dropped his Deku stick, _Link?! _He raced into the kitchen to find the blonde backed into a corner and throwing dishes at the fridge with a crazed look in his cerulean eyes.  
"Link!" Sheik cried, running to his friend, stopping abruptly when Link made to throw the plate toward _him. _"Link, it's _me_. Sheik! I'm your friend, remember?" Link stared, then narrowed his eyes, lifting the plate higher. "Link it's okay, no one's going to hurt you!" Link's eyes unfocused as he lowered his arm.  
"Sheik?" Link said uncertainly, as though the name was unfamiliar to him. Sheik nodded, "It's me Link." He watched as Link dropped the plate, it shattered to pieces under his bare feet. He walked toward Sheik, ignoring the shards cutting into his skin. Sheik tried not to notice the blood slowly dripping onto the floor. _He's hurting himself. _Link was face to face with him now, staring intently into his red eyes. "But, I have to rescue the carpenters. I just took out a Gerudo woman," he said softly, gesturing to the stainless-steel fridge. Sheik internally sagged. "It's okay Link, the carpenters have already been rescued," he said earnestly. Link frowned, "But how? This fortress is impenetrable and the Gerudo women are almost impossible to beat without the Master Sword," he gestured to his hand, which held a metal ladle. _Oh dear Goddesses_.  
"You have to go back outside!" Link shouted, "They're too strong, and they'll kill you and take you away from me!" He gripped his head in his arms, "Leave me alone Sheik-"  
Before he knew it, Sheik had gently grasped his elbow and was leading him toward the bathroom, seating him on the rim of the bathtub. Sheik turned the knob and let the warm water clean the blood from Link's feet. He trailed his hand soothingly across Link's back. "It's okay Link, it's okay." But Link had already fallen asleep.

_The gate opened, and Link could see the vast expanse of the desert. The irritating Gerudo woman had set out two trials for him to complete. Link walked through the threshold and came upon a sign: "Haunted Wasteland." The winds of sand blew at him from every direction, whipping around his face like blades. The flags were barely visible. but he had to get to the Spirit Temple somehow, and this seemed to be the only way. He smiled, Sheik would probably love it here, desert boy as he was. Though how that suit clung to him and still kept him from passing out in the heat still eluded Link. _  
_After what seemed like an eternity, he had found a ghost and was led to a great structure that could only be the Desert Colossus, as imposing as it sounded. Link ducked into a nearby cave and came upon the Great Fairy's Fountain. Immensely relieved, he lifted the ocarina to his lips and played the familiar notes of Zelda's Lullaby. Shrill laughter pierced the air-_Thunk.  
Link blearily opened one eye, blinking rapidly in the sunlight coming through the window. His mind was fuzzy at best, and a headache the size of the desert was threatening to invade his mind at any minute. His vision cleared to see the lithe figure of Sheik opening a drawer and placing some clothes in it before shutting it again. So that's what the noise was. "Sheik?" He croaked, causing the other male to jump. Sheik turned around quickly, "Oh, good morning Link," he smiled, though Link didn't return it. The younger boy slowly moved his legs in order to get down from his bed, feeling Sheik's crimson gaze on him the entire time.  
Sheik watched as Link made his way to the bathroom and heard the sound of brushing. He finished placing Link's clothes in the drawers and walked toward the kitchen. The shards from before had been swept and tied neatly in a heavy-duty garbage bag. He'd have to go shopping for more plates soon. He opened his fridge and brought out a carton of eggs, intending to make scrambled eggs. Cucco eggs were the best and soon, the smell of sizzling egg filled the kitchen. As expected, Link's nose led the way to the table where Sheik set out two plates of breakfast and a jug of orange juice. Link poked at his food, but didn't eat anything yet. Sheik frowned, did he remember last night?  
"Sheik..." Link said softly, "I think...I'm getting worse." He looked ready to cry as his eyes became watery. Sheik shook his head, "No Link, you'll get better now that you're here. The hospital wasn't helping..." He didn't want to continue. But Link wasn't satisfied, "Sheik what if I hurt you? You'll tell me if I do anything right? Did I hurt you?" Sheik blinked at the barrage of questions. He exhaled softly, "You didn't hurt me, Link."  
"Did I try to?" Link pressed. Sheik opened his mouth to answer but was mercifully interrupted by four short knocks on the door. The Sheikah quickly got up and all but ran to the door, swinging it open. "Hey Sheik, Zelda asked me to visit. I know it's a little earlier than usual but can I help with anything?" Sheik glanced at his neighbor, then at the clock, _9 o'clock exactly. _The girl in front of him had been a later addition to their friend group, but still as close as any of them could be. Midna Twili, the foreign girl with the deathly pale skin and fiery red hair.

…

Hey everyone! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I wanted to make a disclaimer for Stainless Steel as well, just in case any Stainless Steel employees are reading this…so…I don't own Stainless Steel or any of its products!

Anyway, please review! I think reviews are an integral way to keep the author motivated to update faster! And I can also see what's on your mind, like content, grammatical errors and whatnot.


	2. Penumbra

**Kiri: **It's a lot of fun making the characters seem as lifelike as possible while still retaining their personalities and lives from the games. I only hope they don't eventually seem out of character o_O But yeah, I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Medli: **To be honest, I'm actually curious as to how I'll be writing this out too! But I do have a few ideas which I'll eventually be incorporating in the story. Thank you for the review!

As always, I do not own Legend of Zelda or its wonderful characters and storyline. And here's chapter 2!

…

Sheik laughed as Midna inched the pizza slice toward Link's mouth, and failed miserably, narrowly coating his jaw in tomato sauce. "Come on Link, you can't be full with just one!" She scowled, exasperated with his stubbornness and trying to laugh. Link's lips quirked up slightly, and the two could see that he was playing as well. He huffed mock-frustratedly, "Alright _Mom_, I'll eat one more. By the way, how's Zant?" At this, Midna's jovial face receded somewhat.

"He's alright, still being a little difficult," she said quietly. The Twili girl's boyfriend, like most, had seemed like the typical soulmate when she met him. Flowers, sweet words, and "cute couple stuff" had gradually turned to harshness and borderline abuse. She had loved him in the past, but now she knew they were just together until Midna found alternate living arrangements. Zelda, her best friend, was helping her find apartments in the nice places of Ordon City. Midna's part-time job and Hyrule University's scholarships were the reasons she could pay for school and still afford her own place. "Zelda found a really great apartment for me near Ordon Ranch. It's not far from here or University!" She smiled, genuinely happy about this arrangement.

"That's great Midna," Sheik said, "I'm glad you're not letting Zant get to you anymore." She nodded, looking down and checking her watch. Her eyes widened, "I have to get to work! Sorry to bail out like this!" The redhead grabbed her purse and dashed out of the room, slamming the door in the process. Link gaped after her, startled by her rapid getaway. "Was it something I said?" He asked reluctantly. Sheik shook his head, "She's just going through a lot right now, like you," he smiled warmly. He'd always had a talent for attracting the most loyal, yet somewhat abnormal people.

He looked at Link beside him, who was staring at the forgotten pizza slice on his paper plate. "Well, I am a little hungry after just one," he said, lifting the plate and taking a large bite. He grinned at Sheik through a disgusting mouthful of food, "I love Telma's pizza!"

…  
"So I think we should visit Lake Hylia for break," Zelda said matter-of-factly as she chomped on her whole wheat sandwich on the steps of the university library. Sheik sat next to her eating his own sandwich, not as healthy as Zelda's but still filling. He nodded thoughtfully, lifting a bottle of chocolate Lon-Lon milk to his lips. "It'll be good for Link to get some fresh air. Even though I know you just want to see Ralis," he added with a smile. The elbow in his ribs was so worth the expression on Zelda's face. "Not true! I _do _care about Link!" He laughed, "I'm just kidding Zelda!" His mouth curved up, "But he _is _kind of cute, isn't he?"  
Zelda blushed. Ralis was the son of Mayor Rutela in Zora City, which encompassed Lake Hylia and Zora River all the way to the actual city north of the lake. Zoras were universally admired for their bluish skin and bright, shocking eyes. "Prince Ralis," as he was nicknamed by a vast majority of the female population, was especially gifted with the highlights of Zora features. It was no wonder that Zelda, and secretly Sheik, wanted to see the green-eyed boy again. And they would since he and Zelda were friends, being the children of city leaders who frequently met during the famed Hyrulian Councils every now and then.  
The two stood up from the wide, stone steps and walked toward the mathematics building. Though Zelda did not require the class for her major, she had wanted to further her skills outside her realm of interest and also to have at least one class with Sheik. For the latter, however, the advanced mathematics class was required, and much to his joy, was being used very much in his current job. They walked through the somber halls and into the large classroom where several students were already seated, choosing two seats near the window.  
"Hey Zelda," a girlish voice sounded from her right. Zelda fought the stab of irritation at the girl sitting next to her. Ruto, the girl who dated Link for a while before promptly ditching him at the onset of his condition, actually had the nerve to talk so conversationally to her. Link had raved that Ruto was his "betrothed," but could not marry him as she was a Sage of the Water Temple and had to fulfill her duties. Nevertheless, Zelda had never forgiven the Zora for her selfishness. She forced a smile to her face, "Hi Ruto."  
"How's Link?" Right...as if she actually cared.  
"Fine, he's getting better," Zelda gritted out.  
"That's not what I heard."

Zelda almost slammed her books on her desk if not for the professor who just walked in. Her icy blue eyes flicked away from the obnoxious girl at the teacher who began rambling something or other about a "Laplace Reform." This class was already moving at a ridiculously fast pace and if she didn't pay attention she would certainly regret it later. Her hand sought out a pen and began scribbling frantically in a notebook. She felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder from behind and turned around to meet the soft, crimson gaze of her friend. _It's alright, ignore her_, his eyes seemed to say. She smiled softly and resumed her note-taking.

…  
Link was reading on the sofa when Sheik returned from work that evening. They exchanged hellos before the Sheikah disappeared into the bathroom for his bath after the long day. Sheik glanced at his reflection in the small bathroom. His tired, red eyes were partially hidden by blonde bangs that refused to move out of the way no matter what he tried. Stripping down, he tossed his clothes into the hamper and turned on the hot water. He closed his eyes, feeling the steamy water cascade down his lithe body. His thoughts drifted to the boy lounging on his sofa in the other room. Link preferred showering in the mornings, as he rarely stepped out of the apartment. Did he think about Sheik? Did he think of...kissing him? Touching him?

Sheik looked down, _great_. His member was proudly erect, filling with an angry red color. He sighed, now he had this to take care of. Grasping himself in his wet hand, he leaned on the tiled wall in front of him and began thrusting his hand back and forth, back and forth. Faster and faster, his breaths became heavy. He imagined Link below him, hot and sweaty and squirming while his hands ran down the ex-patient's thighs. Link would be breathing heavily, moaning _his _name. Not Ruto's. Then Sheik would take him, fully envelop himself in Link's warm cavern. What if it wasn't warm? Sheik shook his head. It would definitely be warm and wanting to suck him further into that beautiful body. Suddenly, his breath caught as he watched ribbons of white erupt from his own body.

It flowed over his hands, running down his legs. Still panting, he finished scrubbing himself with soap and rinsing his hair with shampoo. He scrubbed intensely, attempting to rid himself of those thoughts. He would _not _take advantage of an ill mind. He would wait for Link to come to him on his own. He tightly shut off the water, already missing the warmth, and wrapped a towel around his midsection before stepping out of the bathroom into the hall.

He reappeared from his bedroom clad in a blue "Fyer's Cannons" T-shirt and black loose-fitting sweatpants. His job did give out free T-shirts to its employees. He walked into the living room to see Link still sprawled on the sofa, reading...was that his old Psychology textbook? "Link?" His voice broke the other blonde's attention. Link looked up and followed the other blonde's gaze at the book in his hands and let out a soft chuckle, "I guess I still miss school," he said quietly.

"You can take online classes you know, to finish your degree." Sheik tried. Link looked up, a bit surprised. "You think they'll let me? Even if..." he trailed off. Sheik nodded firmly, "Why wouldn't they?" He sat down beside Link, "If you're not comfortable with it, you don't have to physically go to the university. You can finish your classes...here," he motioned to the computer sitting a few feet away. Link's eyes lit up, and he grinned joyously, "I'll do it! I'll send in my application tonight and I'll have a degree like you and Zelda!" He let out a strange noise like something between a laugh and a cackle and threw his arms around Sheik. "Thanks Sheik," he mumbled into the Sheikah's neck, "for being such a great friend."

Sheik moved his arms to return Link's embrace, trying to fight the heat radiating from his neck. "It's my pleasure Link." He felt the arms loosening from his body as Link stood up and stretched his arms. "What's for dinner? I'm starving!" Sheik laughed, "When _aren't _you hungry?"

"Hey, I'm a growing boy," Link retorted, disappearing into the kitchen. Sheik heard the sound of the fridge opening. "Can we have pasta?" Link reappeared, holding a box of noodles and a jar of tomato sauce. Sheik nodded, "I'll cut some vegetables to eat with it." Fifteen minutes later, they were both slurping the noodles at the wooden table like their lives depended on it. Taking a big gulp of the lemonade by his plate, Link spotted his friend's shirt and frowned. "You work for Fyer's Cannons? I thought that place was all the way by the lake!" Sheik finished swallowing his own lemonade, "Yes, but there are several branches all over Hyrule because Fyer produces many different types of weaponry. I deal with cannon production at a company here in Ordon, predicting the projectile trajectories of different kinds of cannons. There are more kinds than the ones you usually see on television."

Link nodded thoughtfully, "so do you actually get to work with cannons?" Sheik shook his head, "I work with the theoretical calculations part. I've seen cannons being tested but I've never directly worked with one." Link's tone turned cheeky, "Are the results close to what you predict?" Sheik chuckled, "Most of the time yes, but sometimes we can't always have ideal situations so we have to factor those in as well."

And they continued this conversation well into the night, even as Sheik helped Link submit his online classes application. At about ten o'clock, Link finally clicked the submit button, allowing his application to be reviewed by the Hyrule University board. He slumped back on the chair, "Thanks for helping me write this Sheik," he said gratefully, "I couldn't have built up to courage to actually send this without you." Sheik shook his head, "No Link, you're more courageous than you think. I was just guiding you," he looked at his hands, it was just like the role of Sheik in Link's...visions. He was careful to not think "hallucinations," Link did _not _hallucinate. The Sheikah cleared his throat awkwardly.  
"Link, Zelda and I were thinking of taking you to Lake Hylia for spring break. Do you want to go?"  
"Yeah!" The blinding grin was back on his face, "Are we going swimming too?" Sheik nodded, "And we'll get to see Ralis, remember him?" Link laughed, "Of course I remember him! He was at Telma's bar, right? Really sick though...I'm glad we could take him to Kakariko City in time to see Dr. Renado."  
"Yes, that _was _last year, wasn't it?" Sheik said thoughtfully.  
Link looked back at the computer, his eyes still shining. Sheik wanted him to stay like this forever, happy and carefree, just like how Link was before. He wanted to give Link whatever the blue-eyed boy desired, within his limits of course. The trip to Lake Hylia would help Link interact with a new environment and more people. Link could only look at the same walls of Sheik's apartment for so long.

He turned back to look at Sheik, as if seeing him for the first time. Their faces were close from sitting so near. _What is he looking at? _Sheik thought, worrying there was something revolting on his face. More worryingly, Link's hand moved of its own accord to rest on Sheik's exposed forearm, sending an electric tingle through both of their bodies. Link's skin was warm and slightly pulsing with hot blood roaring beneath it. Sheik couldn't look away from the boy's cerulean eyes, which were staring back into his with great intensity.

Link's fingers were moving along his arm, feather-light touches creating goosebumps on the skin. They were breathing heavily now, and Link was inching closer, their face almost touching. Sheik could see the next move in slow motion, like a glass of water falling, falling mid-air and shattering to a million pieces on the tiled ground. He wasn't sure if it was instinct, when his mouth somehow landed on Link's, and Link's mouth opened to let him in.

All Sheik could do was stay still as Link's mouth ravaged his own, the blue-eyed boy moving his hands up Sheik's chest. In one swooping moment, Link's scorching tongue was in his mouth and Sheik was in the clouds.

When he could finally find the brainpower to move his arms, he hesitantly wrapped them around Link's midsection, his mind soaring as Link began kissing him with the ferocity of the desert winds. Their mouths were completely melded, but they _weren't close enough!_ Sheik tugged Link toward his body and groaned as their bodies made contact. His brain was whirring faster, a slight tugging at his chest. _Not enough air!_

They broke apart suddenly, cursing their need to breathe. Their breaths were ragged, but their eyes never left each other. Link was the first to break the silence, he let out a breathy laugh, and Sheik couldn't help but return it. They laughed harder, and Link threw himself on Sheik, hugging him tightly. Sheik almost toppled back as Link's weight crashed into him. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Link said softly.

"How long?" Sheik dared to ask. Link smiled, "Since seeing how happy you were when Lake Hylia was filled up again."

Sheik's heart dropped.  
…

Hello again, I'm so glad this has a lot of views, but please make sure to review! I would love to read any thoughts you have about this story so far. Good or bad.  
I really hope you're enjoying the story and thanks for reading! See you next chapter!


	3. Cognition

**Medli: **I do love them as a couple! Maybe at the beginning maybe halfway! You're right, it's a secret (X Also, thank you for the correction. I fixed it and uploaded a new one.

And now, on to Chapter 3!

"You did _what?!_" Zelda shrieked as they drove back to Sheik's apartment in her sleek black Argorok convertible. "We kissed," Sheik muttered calmly as Zelda swerved into the apartment complex's parking lot. Zelda looked at him in disbelief, "But I thought-"  
"I thought that too," Sheik cut her off, "But he was kissing me as the _other_ Link." He looked angrily out the window. He'd tried not to feel the sting of tears in his eyes that night when Link finally made the move. After that wild and passionate moment, Sheik had given Link his medication and sent him to his bedroom. And the next morning, Link did not have the slightest clue that he and Sheik had shared anything the previous night. He had forgotten everything that happened after submitting his application, assuming he'd just fallen asleep.  
"I did it again, didn't I?" He'd asked Sheik, "I went crazy again?"  
"You didn't go crazy. I gave you your medicine and you went to sleep." And that was that. Link knew better than to question Sheik during one of his moods. If only he knew why Sheik was so upset. After that, four days had passed with them going back to the normal routine. This morning, Zelda had picked up Sheik from work and was driving him back home, from where they'd drive to the lake.  
The two students walked into the apartment. Link wasn't in the living room, but he appeared out of his bedroom carrying a small bag, no doubt his swimming gear for today's trip to Lake Hylia. "It's finally Saturday!" He said happily, plopping his bag on the couch with Sheik and Zelda's. The blue-eyed boy was met by Zelda tightly hugging him. Blushing, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. "Uhh, hi Zelda." She giggled lightly, letting go of the reddening boy. "How do you like it here?" She asked, helping Sheik grab the bags. Link grinned, "I love it here, it's much better than the hospital," He looked at them both, "You know, I never really got to thank you guys for getting me out of there."  
Sheik smiled, "You don't have to Link- we just want you to get better." Zelda nodded emphatically, "So let's go!" The three tromped out of the apartment and piled into Zelda's Argorok. "Got the food?" Link asked Sheik, who was sitting in front with Zelda. The other boy rolled his eyes, "Of course Link," he lifted up a decent-sized bag just filled with food...that Link would end up eating most of. Link sat back and smiled, "Good."  
The ride to Lake Hylia took almost an hour, crossing the vast Hyrule Field to get there. Zelda finally parked a little ways away from the grassy banks of the lake. The three removed their things from the trunk and chose a small area near Lanayru's Spring to set up. Sheik looked across the lake. Already, a few Zoras were splashing around near the waterfall from the Zora River, quite a distance from their spot.  
"Last one in the lake is a rotten Cucco egg!" Link called, already in his forest green swim trunks. He ran toward the water, tripped over the blanket Sheik and Zelda were unfolding, and sent the three of them tumbling into the waters. Zelda was the first to surface. "_Link!_" She sputtered, glaring at the two blonde boys coming up not long after. "I didn't even _change_ yet!" Link looked at the two, one was glaring daggers and other just looked amused, "Oops, guess it was a tie?" He grinned sheepishly. Sheik held up the blue and orange checkered blanket, "You even got the blanket wet," he mused.  
The Sheikah looked toward Zelda who was already climbing out, her wet clothes and hair sticking to her slim figure. "Well," she started removing her clothes, revealing a dark purple swimsuit, "at least it's warm outside so these can dry." She stretched out her arm for the blanket which Sheik handed over before climbing out himself.  
"Need help?"  
Link whirled around to see the pride and joy of Mayor Rutela expertly swimming toward him. "_Ralis!" _He exclaimed, engaging in a "manly hug" with the Zora. Ralis laughed, "It's nice to see you here Link." The two climbed out of the water as Ralis hugged Zelda and Sheik, leaving the girl slightly reddening. "It's been a while since you visited, Zelda, though your father comes here many times." Zelda smiled apologetically, "University's keeping me busy, I don't usually have so much time to myself. We're on break now, you see." Ralis nodded. Zelda gave Sheik a look, and to her relief he understood almost immediately.  
"Come on Link, let's see who can get to the Howling Stone first!" Sheik called, catching Link's attention. The blue-eyed boy's laughter echoed as the two began swimming toward the other side of the lake. Ralis turned back to Zelda, "So how is he doing?" He asked solemnly.  
"He's doing a bit better now that he's not in the hospital anymore. But," she sighed, "he still has a ways to go."  
"And Sheik?" Ralis prompted. Zelda widened her eyes a fraction, "What about Sheik?" She asked.  
"Come now, you can't expect me to believe there's nothing between them," he reasoned. Though he hadn't spend too much time with the three, he knew them very well from a freak accident in Telma's bar. He remembered falling very sick as a result of severe food poisoning. As Zoras did not frequent Ordon City very often, the closest doctor who could help Ralis was in Kakariko City. Zelda had wasted no time in calling her father's private helicopter to transport the ill Zora to Kakariko City. Ralis, from then on, had become a close friend of Zelda's, even though they couldn't meet often.  
Zelda looked down in defeat, "Sheik wants to wait until Link gets better before doing anything. But Link kissed him a few days ago, when he...wasn't really himself."

"Sheik's love for him is admirable," he said somberly, looking at the two boys splashing around in the distance. "The three of you have a very strong friendship. I know Link _will _get better because of you and Sheik," he smiled at the girl. Zelda laughed, a light, tinkling noise.

"Ralis, you know you're welcome in our group anytime," she moved closer to him, barely touching his hand. She felt Ralis's cool fingers graze her own, before weaving her digits with his. Blue eyes met green as Ralis gently dipped his head to place a soft kiss on Zelda's lips. He felt her gasp against his mouth and quickly pulled away, red coloring his face.

"I'm sorry- I don't know what came over me-" But Zelda only smiled and pulled his face closer for a long, deep kiss. They pulled away more slowly this time, and both could see a kind of strength in each other's eyes they hadn't seen before. "I know we can get through this," Zelda murmured, resting her head on Ralis's shoulder, "he needs your help too, you know." Ralis breathed a soft assent, watching the cool waters highlighted by the afternoon sun at its zenith. Their hands were still intertwined, Zelda's warmth with the coolness of the Zora's.

By the time Link and Sheik finished horsing around and swam back to their spot, Sheik already had a vague idea of what happened. The furtive glances between Zelda and Ralis, or even the way Zelda blushed whenever Ralis spoke to her, might have alerted him. Link, as usual, was oblivious, more focused on the picnic basket that Zelda opened for them.

"I should get back," Ralis said, looking over his shoulder at the group of Zora waiting for him by the waterfall. "Mother's going to be angry that I left them." Zelda shook her head, "No, stay and eat. There's more than enough for everyone."  
"Unless you count a certain human garbage disposal," Sheik said, nudging Link. The latter looked confused, before realization hit him. "Hey!" Sheik nearly fell over from being pushed by Link, causing the four to start laughing. As if on cue, a cell phone beeped with a soft tune. Ralis reached into his swim shorts and pulled out a sealed plastic bag with his phone inside. He flipped it open, mouthing _mother_. After a brief conversation, he hung up. "Yup, she's upset. See you guys!" He turned to leave, then paused, "Oh, stop by the Lakebed Temple if you can." He faced Zelda, "I'll call you later," he murmured, and she nodded eagerly, "Bye Ralis! Thanks for stopping by!"

They watched him dive into the lake and perform a perfect breaststroke, reaching the other side of the lake in about a minute. Link whistled, "he sure can swim," he frowned, "though...his ringtone sounded familiar...like I've heard it before." Zelda and Sheik exchanged concerned looks before she immediately interrupted Link's train of thought. "Alright guys, time to eat!" She said merrily and placed a rather large sandwich on Link's paper plate. As she expected, Link's face removed all traces of thought as he attacked the sandwich with a vigor neither Zelda nor Sheik had seen before.

Sheik shook his head, "Makes you wonder what sort of food they gave you at the hospital." Link cringed and said, "Food that was definitely not edible," causing another round of laughter.

They finished eating and, since the grass was so warm, nobody wanted to go back into the water. Instead, they lounged about on the grass, watching the sparse clouds drift lazily by. "I wish we could be like this forever," Link sighed wistfully, resting his head on Sheik's stomach. The other boy chuckled, and Link felt the vibrations on his head. Zelda smiled at the two from her position near the water. She was on her back, letting her legs dangle in the lake. "Ralis said we should visit the temple. We might as well go, now that we're here." She heard the other two groan at the prospect of moving and shook her head, not wanting to move herself.  
Eventually, they got so sunburned that the dark, dank Lakebed Temple was actually starting to sound inviting. Groaning as their joints popped, the three lazily stood up, put on their clothes, and began walking to the sub-tunnel, a feature recently built so non-Zoras could visit the temple if they wanted. Their sandals made squishy noises as they stepped in the wet tunnel filled with puddles and dripping water. Zelda ran her hands over the tunnel's walls, marvelling at the intricate carving done in the Zora style. They felt their ears popping as the descent became steeper, finally leading them to the entrance of the Lakebed Temple.  
"Come on, Nayru's altar is this way," Zelda said in a low voice. The three rubbernecked at the cavernous chambers, carved much more intricately than the tunnel walls. After all, this temple was ancient, built by the first Zoras. They walked past several creaking water wheels and down giant stone staircases to reach the altar room. The door was a water marvel in itself, requiring a certain mechanism to open. Zelda spied the water basin on the side and, with the boys' help, lifted the heavy basin and poured the water into a pipe leading throughout the door. Immediately, the water flowed through and their could see it moving through the hundreds of pipes, unlocking the door's several components and causing it to swing forward with a loud _screech_.  
They walked forward, seeing the majestic statue of the goddess Nayru taking up almost the entire opposite wall. The goddess was recreated beautifully; long, flowing blue hair framing a lovely face with watery blue eyes. Her robe resembled the waves of a stormy sea, cascading down her body and ending with sapphire-studded silver slippers at her feet. The effect was overwhelming and the three immediately found themselves cowed under the goddess's imposing stare. Even the air seemed electrified, compelling them to bow before her presence.  
"Welcome to Nayru's chamber," a shadowy voice said, making them jump. The three whipped their heads to the sound, seeing a young man dressed in black robes sitting at the altar with a large book. He seemed almost as old as they were, Zelda observed. The boy had unearthly pale skin, paler than Midna's, and midnight-colored locks hanging in blood-red eyes. They weren't the comforting crimson of Sheik's, but almost threatening, as if the eyes themselves had been colored with an innocent soul's blood. But what startled them most of all was his similarity in appearance to Link.  
"Who are you?" Sheik asked carefully. The boy marked his page and closed the book with a heavy _thud_. "My name is Nyct, and I am the keeper of this temple. This is my home, and I look after it." Zelda and Sheik nodded solemnly, but Link stepped forward, casting Nyct's sanguine eyes in his direction. But something was wrong. Link appeared incensed, groping at his side for something. The blue-eyed boy looked around rapidly, seeing a fireplace poker hanging on the wall. Reaching for it, he positioned the poker at the young priest. "Spawn of Ganondorf, tell them your true identity and surrender, only then will I let you live."  
A dark eyebrow raised at Link's declaration, and bloody eyes turned to meet the other two, who began to pale. "Your friend is unwell. But," his eyes flickered back to Link, "I would not suggest taking him to a hospital. He is suffering mentally, and his only hope is time." At this, Link let out a roar, and surged forward. "Meet your demise under the Master Sword!" He yelled, swinging the poker right above Nyct's head. Red eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. Link brought the poker down, and the other two could only watch as Nyct's face was about to be torn open.  
A loud _clang _echoed through the chamber. Sheik opened his eyes. The poker was caught by Nyct's wrists, on which rested two metal bands, both black in color. The midnight boy was barely showing emotion, while Link gritted his teeth in concentration, struggling to bring his "sword" down. Something clicked in Sheik's brain and he darted forward. "Link!" He cried. "It's me, Sheik! You have to stop attacking him!"  
Link shook his head, "No Sheik, Ganondorf created Dark Link to destroy me, and he'll kill you too!" He pushed with renewed vigor, actually causing Nyct to strain slightly with the effort. Meeting Sheik's eyes, Nyct calmly muttered two words, _hold him_. Sheik flung his arms around Link's body and struggled as the boy writhed madly in his grip. "Sheik you don't understand. He'll _kill _you if I don't defeat him first!" But Nyct allowed no more as his quick fingers pinched a section of Link's neck, rendering him slack and unconscious in Sheik's arms. Zelda rushed to his side to help Sheik with the weight.  
"What did you do to him?" Zelda breathed, staring at Link's form. Nyct sneered, "It was a mere nerve pinch. He will wake in a few hours."  
"We're terribly sorry," Sheik said, "We didn't think he would recognize you as someone else." Nyct turned to face him, examining him first, then Zelda. "Interesting," the young priest murmured, "he seems to have improved slightly from earlier. Tell me, how long has he been ill?"  
"Almost a year," Zelda answered promptly. Nyct furrowed his midnight brows in concentration. "I believe that he will eventually get better," he peered at their brightening faces, "However, the path will be difficult, and you must be patient and forgiving." With that, Nyct retreated into a room behind the altar, and soon, an acrid, herb-like stench wafted into the altar room. Sheik tried not to gag, and next to him, he saw Zelda doing the same. Nyct appeared from the room, holding a small jar of a purplish paste.  
"Whenever he begins to lose touch with reality, wave this under his nose. He will calm and sleep for a short while." Zelda took the jar in her palm, frowning at the contents. "What is it?" She asked suspiciously. Nyct smiled, looking more eerie in the dim light. "It is crushed matter of a Gaponga Flower, steamed and mixed with Nayru's healing water." He turned around and sat behind his book, opening to the marked page and resuming his reading. Zelda looked at Sheik questioningly, but Sheik was facing the dark priest. "Thank you, Nyct, for your help." The boy looked up and merely nodded, facing his book once more. The two trudged out of the altar room, half-carrying, half-dragging Link's slumped form. The trip to the surface of the sub-tunnel took twice as long, and neither one said a word in fear of losing the energy to handle Link's weight.  
They laid Link on the grass outside the sub-tunnel, stopping to catch their breaths. "So you think," Zelda said between pants, "we should trust Nyct?" Sheik was bent over, hands on his knees. "Honestly, I don't know," he breathed, "But I'm going to try it out."  
"_What _is a Gaponga Flower?" Zelda asked, raising an eyebrow at the purple paste. Sheik shrugged, more focused on keeping Link from overheating in the sun. He flicked a few drops of water from the lake into Link's face, making the boy stir.  
"Where am I?" Link rasped, peering at their faces. "Oh don't tell me. It happened again, didn't it?" He took their lack of response as a confirmation. "Guys I'm so sorry for putting you through this," he looked at them helplessly, "Maybe I should just go back to the hospi-"  
"No!" Sheik and Zelda cried at the same time, making the other boy blink. Sheik showed Link the jar. "The priest at the temple gave us something to help you," he looked at Link, "what do you remember?"  
Link sat up, "I remember going into the temple and seeing Nayru's altar. There was someone with red eyes and really pale skin, and he kind of looked like me. I remember him from somewhere, like I had to defeat him to get past the Room of Illusions and..." He trailed off, nervous at Sheik and Zelda's pointed stares.  
"You...remember your visions?" Zelda asked. Link stared back dumbfounded, "Now that you mention it, I think this is the first one I've remembered." She smiled, facing Sheik. "See? We're making progress. Just like Ralis and Nyct said."  
Link frowned, "Is Nyct the person I saw down there?" Sheik nodded, "He's the priest, a very young one, but a priest nevertheless." Link nodded. The three stood from the ground, walking over to their things. Silently, they packed everything back into their bags and threw away all the food wrappers. They piled into Zelda's car once more as she revved up the engine. She felt Sheik slide into the passenger seat next to her.  
"So," he said conversationally. Zelda blanched, that tone of voice was never good. "What were you and Ralis up to?" _Of course_. Zelda ignored the prickling feeling up her neck. "Oh you know, we talked about you and Link," she said casually, steering the car out of the parking lot.  
"Is that all?" Sheik asked slyly, knowing was watching him in her periphery. She sighed, knowing she couldn't keep secrets from him forever. "And we...kissed."  
"_What?" _Link yelled from the back, almost causing Zelda to swerve into the next lane. A car rudely honked at them before speeding off.  
"What? I'm allowed to have relationships too you know!" Zelda said indignantly. Link laughed, "I would never have expected it between you and Ralis!"  
Sheik scoffed, "That's because some of us are more perceptive than a lampshade."  
This time, it took Link a full three seconds to understand. _"HEY!" _

Hello, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now please review!


	4. Awakening

**Medli: **YES draw her for me! I would love to see your work!  
**Kiri: **Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter then (:

I'm so sorry for the delay, but schoolwork has been getting more intense lately, what with exams and all that. Thankfully, things have cooled down for a while and that means...I get to write! I'm so happy (:  
Anyways, on with chapter four!

Midna looked up drearily from below her umbrella. The rain hadn't stopped for _hours_ since going to the library this morning. She checked her watch, _5:30. _The gold-streaked wolf image on the watch face made her smile. It was a gift from Link on her birthday and she'd worn it every day since then. A stray raindrop fell onto the wolf's tiny nose. Quickening her pace, the Twili girl brought the navy blue striped umbrella closer to her head as she skipped through the numerous puddles dotting the Ordonian streets. She stayed closer to the buildings to avoid being splashed by cars; that had happened way too many times last year, Midna thought grouchily. This weather wasn't helping her mood one bit, why did it have to rain during _break_?  
"HEY MIDNA!" A booming voice jolted her at least three feet off the sidewalk. _What in the world..._Midna looked around until she spotted a familiar figure in a dark green sweatshirt waving enthusiastically from the corner of _Ordon Greens_. Rolling her eyes, she trudged through a particularly large puddle, thankful for her rain boots. Link's sweatshirt was completely soaked and the hood did a measly job of keeping his golden hair dry. Instead, his bangs were plastered to his forehead and dripping into his eyes. Midna quickly covered the two of them with her umbrella.  
"Link, didn't Sheik give you anything for the rain?" She asked disapprovingly. Link sneered uncharacteristically, "It's just _rain_! Besides, I haven't gotten out in _forever_! Sheik just needed some groceries, so I thought I'd help him out!" He flashed her a bright smile and headed toward the door of _Ordon Greens_. Midna, shaking her head, hurried after him, needing to do some shopping anyway. Inside, they procured a cart and wheeled it toward the dairy products.  
"So you're coming over tonight, right?" Link paused at section of milk, "Zelda says you've studied enough for today...I mean, that's a little weird coming from _her _right?" He chuckled at his sense of humor. Midna laughed, "I suppose so, she _is _the top in all her classes. But yeah, why not? It's been awhile since I've had a break anyway." She shrugged amusedly, reaching for a carton of milk. They finished their shopping quickly and parted ways outside the store, Midna _promising _she'd be at Sheik's apartment in precisely one hour. Goddesses, the things she does for that boy...  
Hands full with two bags of heavy groceries, she began the twenty-minute trudge home. Since moving into her new apartment, she'd swore her arms were getting more muscular from the heavy lifting. Thankfully, the rain had stopped its merciless downpour. Midna cringed at the thought of carrying groceries in the rain. In her hurry to get home and change, she almost didn't notice the currant-red coupe drive next to her...until her pants were covered with chilled, brackish water.  
"_Arghh!" _Midna groaned in frustration, spotting the car stopped a few meters in front of her. Her stomach bubbled in despair. Her soaking legs forgotten, she prayed the car would continue to drive, drive far away from her life. Its owner was a man she never wanted to see again. To her slight horror, the car backed up, until she could see her stricken expression mirrored in the tinted windows. The window slowly rolled down, exposing a handsome face paler than her own.  
"Midna," a smooth, velvety voice, just like the one in her nightmares. "You look tired. I'll drop you home." It wasn't a request, but an order.  
Midna shook her head, "N-no. I can walk by myself." Somehow, her legs solidified from being in a jelly-like state and walked with uncertain steps. She had to get away from him _fastfastfast_. But where could she go? She was halfway home and not many people were out at this time. Strains of panic began to grip at her heart. Without another thought, she let go of her bags and _ran_. She felt her legs fly beneath her and for a second, she thought she was free. A choked laugh escaped her throat. Just a few more-  
Her nose hit the pavement, limbs skidding across the ground. _Nononono what happened? _A can of peaches, thrown by Zant and caught between her long legs. Why _why _did he have such good aim? To her utmost horror, a stinging pain was radiating from her arm. Of course, she'd broken it by landing on the hard concrete. Her nose bled, her arm _hurt so bad_, and Zant was almost at her feet. Midna felt teardrops stinging at her eyes as Zant scooped his arms under her body and lifted her, as if he was the most caring boyfriend in the world. Midna thought fast, maybe one more thing would work. She took a deep breath and screamed into the evening sky. As she expected, Zant let go of her legs to cover her mouth and, using her good arm, she drove her elbow straight into Zant's chest. _Hard. _  
"_Oof!_" A breath whooshed from his mouth but Midna wasted no time. She took off once more, forcing her legs to go faster. Not fast enough! Her breath caught in her throat as she pressed harder, her light feet making thunderous claps in the silent evening air. Her eyes made out something bright...a _light! A store! _Midna let out a breathy whoop and charged forward, not stopping once until she crashed into the door, flung it open, and slammed it closed with her back. Her ragged breaths burned her throat. She needed water. Her crimson eyes opened finally, seeing the people in the small clothing store gape at her disheveled appearance. Oh...it was a boutique. Her good arm felt around her pants and found the hard object, pulling out her cell phone. Her fingers fumbled as she keyed in a number she could recite in her dreams.  
_"Hello, Midna?" _Of course Zelda would answer at the first ring. Midna almost cried in relief.  
"Zelda," she panted, "Zelda it's me. I'm at Madame Fanadi's."  
_"Midna, are you alright?! I'll be there in five minutes!" _  
Sighing, Midna hung up the phone, looking at it with a new love. _Thank the Goddesses for best friends_. True to her word, Zelda had arrived exactly five minutes and thirty-six seconds later. One look at her friend and Zelda's sharp mind knew exactly what had happened.  
"That son of a Bulblin pig," Zelda muttered as she revved up the engine of her convertible. "Midna, I want you to call the police. What if you hadn't gotten away in time?" Midna sighed with effort and leaned back against the seat with a small smile. "I'd love to call them Zelda, but my arm's broken, and I think my nose is too." Zelda's expression morphed into something so comical, Midna would have laughed if she wasn't in so much pain.  
_"THAT COWARDLY SWINE!" _She shrieked as the car veered off course toward the hospital. "Zelda relax, I can still call them." Midna glanced at her still seething friend, and took that as silent agreement.

…

"Feels much better," Midna smiled at the dark blue cast that now covered her arm. Her other hand felt the crooked bridge of her nose, where the bone had been reset. She looked over at Zelda, who was now driving them to Sheik's apartment. Thankfully, Zelda had already phoned Sheik before the male could worry about their tardiness. Of course, Sheik went ballistic upon hearing of Midna's encounter with Zant. In the background, Zelda could hear Link moaning endlessly about how he should have "at least walked Midna home."  
"So is he going to be arrested?" Sheik asked later, setting a plate of chips in front of the girls. Midna frowned in thought, "I think they'll interrogate him first," her expression turned sullen, "I might have to talk to them too." Zelda placed a reassuring hand on the orange-haired girl's shoulder. "It'll be fine. He won't be harassing you anymore," she smiled warmly. Midna nodded, "Thanks Zelda, for showing up so quickly," she smiled in gratitude, which the brunette girl returned.

Midna peered at their still concerned faces, "You guys, I'm fine now, so let's have fun like we planned!" Sheik shook his head in amusement and walked over to the television. "Alright, action or horror?" "ACTION!" The three of them yelled, knowing Link's absolute repulsion to horror movies. "Action it is- we have _The Bones of Stallord _and _Kingdom of Armogohma_." Screwing up her face at the second title, Zelda yanked the Armogohma movie out of Sheik's hand and tossed it into the hallway.

"Oh wait, it looks like we just have one choice," she said smugly, sliding the Stallord disc into the player. She grinned at the stunned expression on Sheik's face. He shrugged and sat on the sofa next to Link. Midna and Zelda had chosen to snuggle on the carpet with a multitude of blankets. "I love being warm and cozy," Zelda said dreamily, no doubt thinking of a certain Zora boy.

"ALRIGHT MOVIE'S STARTING," Midna yelled at everyone to be quiet as Sheik pressed the play button. As the film progressed, her eyes were not on the television, but on a much more interesting sight. She prodded Zelda and motioned to the two boys on the sofa. Somehow during the film, they had gotten much closer. Link's head was resting on Sheik's shoulder and the Sheikah's arm was settled snugly around the other boy's waist. They didn't seem to realize, however, as both pairs of eyes were fixated on the screen. Sheik's face was dangerously close to Link's hairline and Link didn't seem to mind the light breaths that ruffled his hair. Zelda giggled and resumed watching the movie. Midna turned back as well, wishing that for once, she could find a lovely partner just as her friends had.

…

After the girls had left, Sheik took a moment to calm himself. He had found Link practically on _top _of him as the movie ended, and quickly extracted himself from the younger boy's grasp as subtly as possible. That hadn't worked, as Zelda had seen with her clever eyes exactly what he was planning, and to his extreme embarrassment, made _kissy faces _at him and Link! Unbelievable, that girl. Sheik scowled as he folded the blankets and stowed them away. These things took _time_! And Zelda, being as girly a girl as she was intelligent, couldn't resist inflicting her girly ways upon the two boys.

His apartment was spotless as before, and he allowed himself a quick glance at the object of his fantasies. Link was sitting at the table with his laptop, a look of utmost concentration on his features. The small pot from Nyct sat next to the laptop. Sheik walked to the table and took a chair near Link. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm looking up whatever Nyct gave us, this...goponga flower," Link frowned as he read, "Apparently, they're actively predatory plants that can even shoot projectiles when threatened." He turned to Sheik with a wry expression, "Are you sure you want me eating this?"  
"It's not for eating, but for smelling," Sheik explained, recalling what Nyct had said, "when you get into your moods, smelling it is supposed to bring you back to your senses after knocking you out for a while." Link gaped at him.  
"Really?" He asked. Sheik nodded, getting up to make them some tea. He could see Link's defined profile from the kitchen, the straight nose that ended at a small point, the dusky lips that Link occasionally bit when he was perplexed about something. And his favorite, the dark blonde bangs that fell gently across his forehead and rested just above his eyebrows. Sheik shook his head to clear his thoughts and brought the two steaming mugs and set one in front of Link.

"Thanks Sheik, it smells really good." Sheik said nothing, sitting near Link and watching the way the blue-eyed boy lifted the mug to his lips to gently take a sip. A stray drop of tea lingered on his bottom lip, smoothly wiped away by the tip of a pink tongue. Sheik gulped, turning his eyes back to his blue mug. The color blue had always fascinated him; the sea, the sky, _Link's eyes_.

"Are you okay?" Link blurted suddenly. Sheik frowned, trying not to look like he'd been staring. "You seem really out of it. Is it because of what happened to Midna?" Sheik exhaled in relief. Link had given him a way out without even realizing it.

"Yes Link. I'm almost afraid to think of what would have happened if Midna didn't have such a quick presence of mind." Sheik said carefully, feeling guilty that this was not what he was thinking at all. Poor Midna, she deserved much more sympathy from him. Link nodded somberly, "Yeah, I'm glad she's okay though." He furrowed his brows and returned to the laptop screen, making the room silent once more. After ten minutes passed, Link became a bit restless, squirming slightly in his seat.

"Sheik."

"Mm?"

"I want to talk about something."

Sheik looked at him blankly, "What is it, Link?"  
Link suddenly looked uncomfortable. "It's not...an easy subject." His blue eyes flickered back to Sheik, who was beginning to look alarmed. "Link, whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm your best friend, remember?"  
"I..." Link tried, "I-I think I might..."  
Sheik was too afraid to prompt him, too afraid of frightening Link into closing off his sentence. He chose to let Link form his sentence, no matter how long it took. He looked at Link expectantly, encouraging him with looks instead.  
"I think I might be..._queer_!" Link gasped, clutching the table with both hands. He was still staring at the laptop screen, refusing to meet Sheik's eyes. The Sheikah opened his mouth-  
"But I only have these feelings for _one _boy, so I don't think I'm queer generally." His hand flew to his hair, clutching it in frustration, "I'm so confused, Sheik," he said forlornly. Sheik could hardly believe his ears. So he _did _like boys! Well, only one boy. Dare he hope...? Sheik awkwardly cleared his throat. "Link..." The other boy's head was buried beneath his arms, laptop pushed away. He murmured something unintelligible.  
"Link," Sheik tried again, "will you look at me...please?" Link slightly lifted his head so only one eye was visible. And it was an angry eye, "What?"  
"It's not a bad thing to be...queer," Sheik said, tasting the word. Link sat up fully, exposing both angry eyes. "But I'm _not_! I don't feel this way for any other guy!"  
"Then who is this guy?" Sheik felt his frustration growing. He wished he wished he wished...  
Link became reticent once more, "I-I can't say." Sheik sighed, "Why not? What are you afraid of?"  
Blue eyes looked at him fearfully, "Rejection," the blonde whispered. And Sheik knew right then. He didn't know what to do. Cheer? Jump up from his seat in pure, unadulterated bliss? Be serious about it? Wait, he'd better make sure first.  
"Link, is it...me?" But Link continued to stare at him, neither nodding nor shaking his head. Sheik decided to be bold for once and continue, "It's just because...I...feel the same way for you." He felt his insides writhe uncontrollably with nervousness. Link's cheeks and neck were slowly blossoming with a deep red. A tiny quirk on his lips gave way to a small smile.  
"Sheik, I like _you_," he said softly. And a small water bomb popped in Sheik stomach, exploding with fireworks and parade confetti. "Link," the Sheikah breathed, hating himself for what he was about to ask, "Where are you right now?" Link's eyebrow rose.  
"In your dining room," he said...confused as to why Sheik would ask such a question. But for Sheik, he'd gotten all the answers he needed. Link _liked _him. Link was _sane _and he liked him! Sheik couldn't stop grinning. Link grinned back sheepishly, "So...does this mean we kiss or something? I haven't really done that with anyone yet so it might be-"  
Warm lips covered whatever Link was about to say next. That was it. They were actually _doing this! _Their mouths crushed against each other's with a fervor neither of them knew they possessed. Their hands couldn't stop roaming their bodies. Sheik felt Link's hands tangle in his hair and bring his head closer as the younger boy angled his face to probe deeper into Sheik's mouth. Sheik moaned loudly, feeling Link's hands gently squeeze the back of his neck. His own hands moved down toward Link's nether regions, where he could already feel something forming. He gently kneaded the area where Link's pelvis met his legs and was rewarded with a low groan from the younger boy. Sheik had no idea where he'd gained these skills but continued anyway, massaging closer and closer to Link's need.  
"Sheik..._please_," Link gasped. Sheik smiled through the kiss, and with one quick motion, unzipped Link's shorts to feel him through his thin boxers. "_Aaah Sheik!" _Link cried out, arching himself into Sheik's hand. The older boy used more pressure and rubbed harder along the shaft, pausing at the tip and _pressing in-_  
Link's boxers were soaked with the white liquid that gushed out in streams. With a few more thrusts, Link let out a soft moan, resting his head in the crook of Sheik's neck. Sheik chuckled into Link's hair, reluctantly pulling his hand out of Link's pants. He felt Link smile into his neck. "That was so awesome," he tried sitting up again, but a wet _squelch _sounded through the air making Link flush an interesting shade of red. Sheik let out a laugh, "Looks like you need a shower," he smiled, helping Link stand. Link stopped, looking at Sheik with a smirk, "But not _alone _right?"  
Sheik gulped, eyes widening, and nodded slowly. "Whatever you want, Link."

…..

And that was the fourth chapter! Hope you all liked it! I sure did (X  
So now that you've read it, please write me a review! Or two, or three!


	5. Fruition

**Glompeh: **Thank you! I do find Link and Sheik adorable, and I just found out that I really love writing about it! There are just never enough stories about them! (: Thanks for your review!

**Medli: **I KNOW RIGHT? I envisioned Midna as a spunky, fearless girl who won't just take whatever Zant hands out without a fight. Hopefully that turned out okay (: Hahaha thank you! Link and Sheik just need a little push in the right direction. (:

**FreshPrinceLover: **First of all, I like your username! I couldn't help but think of the title song X) I'm glad you caught on to that! I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible without going overboard, with the violence and illness and all. Hahaha you just admitted that you like naughty scenes. Well, I won't disappoint you...eventually X) Thank you for your thoughts!

And now, on to chapter five!

…...

The late morning sunlight filtered through the wooden slats covering Sheik's living room window. The boy in question was currently sprawled on the sofa engaged in a heated kiss with a certain green-clad boy. Link peered up at Sheik, his jungle green T-shirt rumpled between their heaving bodies. He frowned slightly, the fervor with which Sheik was grinding into him made him wonder how he still had his virginity intact. Of course, Sheik had to be all righteous about it.

_"We can't just DO IT the first day we're together." Sheik had explained patiently as Link was practically begging to be taken amidst the hot water cascading around them. It was the perfect moment, WHY couldn't Sheik understand? But in any case, Link was more than satisfied with the rough kisses and heavy groping thanks to Sheik. They'd felt each other as if neither had even had the tiniest contact before. Link had no idea where he's learned sensual skills, but somehow, his body knew where to touch Sheik to elicit the moans that his ears craved. It was frightening, yet exhilarating. _

A loud growl erupted from the younger boy's stomach, causing Sheik to groan in amused frustration. "Link, we had breakfast only two hours ago!" He lifted his pelvis from Link's lower regions and supported himself with his arms on either side of Link's head. Link blushed, "I can't help it Sheik, my stomach doesn't care that we're having a moment!" Sheik rolled his eyes. Of course Link would personify his stomach. Ah well, he had to go to work soon anyway. Pushing himself off Link with an involuntary whine from the other boy, he made his way to the kitchen.

Link heard the familiar clattering of things moving about in the kitchen and soon, the warm smell of macaroni drifted lazily into Link's nostrils. His salivary glands were hyped into overdrive and his legs involuntarily lifted his body and dragged him to the kitchen. "Sheik...can I help?" He wanted to help his friend who was doing so much for him, but a selfish part of him knew that if he helped his meal would be done faster. Link guiltily attempted to push that thought away, focusing on aiding Sheik.

"Yeah, can you get bowls?" Sheik absentmindedly pointed to a vague direction toward a cabinet near the fridge. Link nodded and started toward the cabinetry, taking out two bowls. For good measure, he fished out two spoons from the drawer, placing them awkwardly into the empty bowls. Not knowing what to do next, he leaned on the counter and watched his friend work. His eyes grazed over the shapely shoulders of the tall, lithe man, and feasted on the shoulder blades protruding artfully through the thin shirt. His gaze wandered downward to the fine slope of his rear. Link smiled giddily, knowing that he'd seen it and _groped it_ as well. An image of the previous night's activities flashed in his eyes and he fixated on it, not realizing that Sheik had turned around and was now watching Link with a confused expression.

"Link! Can you hear me?" Sheik had dropped the ladle back into the small pot and was hurrying toward Link. The younger boy's eyes focused and turned on Sheik, whose hands were shaking Link's shoulders. "Sheik, what's wrong?" Link asked between rocking back and forth from Sheik's motions. Sheik stopped, looking into Link's eyes. "Where are you?" He murmured.

"In your kitchen," Link dutifully replied. Sheik could be so paranoid sometimes, thinking he was hallucinating. "I was just admiring your finely crafted...butt," he added mock-innocently. It was very amusing seeing the flush creeping up Sheik's face. The older boy released Link, abruptly snatching the bowls and retreating to the stove. "Thanks," Link heard him mutter.

They ate in relative silence, Sheik's ears still red from Link's not-so-subtle admiration. Link preferred him that way. He liked to think of Sheik as the calm, sort of uptight one while he was excitable and more laid back. Sheik finished his bowl and walked to the kitchen, depositing his utensils into the sink.

"I'll do dishes," Link called, still wrapped up in his macaroni-filled bliss. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked up, seeing an unfamiliar, almost _loving _expression on Sheik's face. He swallowed abruptly, Sheik swooped in and planted a chaste kiss on Link's forehead.

"Thanks Link, and you have all the phone numbers right? Zelda's at the mall with Midna right now but I'm sure they won't mind stopping by if you need anything," Sheik rambled on, oblivious of Link's wry smile. Link interrupted him, placing a hand around Sheik's waist to rest on his rear. He gently pulled the other boy toward him until he was eye level to Sheik's torso and was well aware of Sheik's shallower breaths. He rolled his eyes to face Sheik's glazed crimson ones. "I _know _Sheik, you can stop fussing like a mother cucco," he replied snarkily before playfully pushing him away. "Now go save people with your sick math skills!"

Sheik laughed before turning away with a wave. "I'll be back by five-thirty! Don't open the door to strangers and don't answer any unknown phone calls!"

"Got it mom! See ya!" Link called back, looking back at the almost-empty bowl. He sighed. Work days for Sheik were boring. Actually, any day when Sheik had to leave for long periods of time tended to be dull. He didn't want to bother Zelda and Midna as they were probably having "girl time." Link cringed, having thought of bright pink nail polish and fancy dresses and changing rooms. Nope, he was fine right here. He finished his brunch quickly and walked to the sink, seeing that the only other item was Sheik's bowl. Goddesses, that boy was a neat freak. As he ran the water and soap, he wondered about his relationship with Sheik. Sure, they'd been friends for several years, but now, he felt as if he knew so little about the red-eyed Sheikah.

Nail polish...dresses...sometimes gay people wore these things right? Did that mean _he _should like them too? Link frowned and turned off the faucet, bending down to put the bowls and spoons in the dishwasher. But he didn't like those things. He liked sports and horses...not shopping and...wearing girly accessories. His frowned deepened at a sudden mental picture of himself swinging his hips as walked and calling Zelda and Midna "_girlfraand_." He knew he sounded very stereotypical but he couldn't help it.

But then...Sheik didn't do those things. Link almost facepalmed at his earlier thoughts. Of course, last night and the past few hours had proved to Link that he loved his best friend deeply. It didn't matter if Sheik was sometimes paranoid and more than a little uptight at times. Link had never left him and never gotten bored or tired with Sheik around. They knew each other almost too well, and they synched together so perfectly that even if Link's mind didn't realize it, his body was already comfortable with Sheik. They were together and Link didn't need to worry about all these trivialities. Sweet Nayru, he couldn't believe he was having all these thoughts. Link _did _facepalm this time, wondering what Sheik saw in his utter stupidity.

A new wave of affection for Sheik glazed over him. He loved him, _he loved Sheik_. And that's all that mattered. Link would make sure to tell Sheik when the boy returned. In fact, he would _show _him that Sheik had him no matter what. Brightened by this fact, he waltzed-no, took _manly strides_- toward the living room to start his exercises.

Since he didn't leave the apartment much, Link knew he would start gaining weight sitting around all day long, whether it was working on his online classes or just watching television. Several push-ups, crunches, high knees, and various workouts later, he was currently gulping at a large glass of water, thoroughly dripping with sweat. Oh well, if that's what it took to maintain physical fitness, Link wasn't complaining. His well-built body was the proof of that fact. Link placed the glass in the dishwasher before walking down the hall for a much-needed shower.

…...

"You owe me _big time _for this," Midna muttered as she hauled her shopping bags toward the mall's exit. "And that time you picked me doesn't count! I was in need!"

Zelda gasped in delight and threw her arms around Midna's slighter frame. "_Thank you thank you thank you! _Midna you're the best!" She crushed the Twili girl tighter to her body. Midna coughed, feeling the air whooshed out of her. "Yeah yeah, you can let go before I suffocate," she grumbled. Inside, she was becoming excited at the prospect of driving Zelda's Argorok. That convertible was too gorgeous for its own good. Grabbing the keys from Zelda's hand, she took off toward the parking lot.

Zelda smiled and watched her leave, turning to the boy beside her. But he was frowning. "Zelda, are you sure about this? I didn't mean to make her leave," Ralis said ruefully, still watching Midna as she left through the grand double doors. Zelda slipped her hand in his, "Ralis, she's been complaining about how heavy her bags are for almost half an hour! I think she's glad to drive my car home." Zelda faced him, "Which brings me to my next point. _You're _driving me home, Mr. Ralis."

Ralis laughed, "That I can do. Now where did you want to go for lunch?" They walked through the somewhat busy mall, admiring the many high-end stores artfully laden on every side of the walls. As expected, they received many stares, being the children of influential people. But they were left alone for the most part. No one wanted to deal with restraining orders issued by the strict but well-meaning mayors. Zelda couldn't blame them however. Ralis looked especially stunning today, wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans, highlighting his Zora features. His lime green eyes seemed to electrify every time he looked at some store or a pretty fountain that caught his attention.

She wondered if she was like those girls at school who swore they were attracted to guys because of their personalities, but somehow, they almost always seemed to be some of the best looking guys she'd ever seen. She hoped she wasn't that shallow, and a part of her _knew_ she wasn't.

"Zelda, are you alright? You look a little out of it." Ralis fingered the inside of her elbow, looking at her with concern in his shocking eyes. Zelda felt a bit breathless at his proximity and from the intensity of his gaze. "I-I'm fine Ralis, just thinking about...us." They reached a restaurant near the central part of the mall and were standing at the entrance. Zelda opened her mouth-

"A table for two?" A friendly voice cut off whatever she was about to say. Smiling lightly, Zelda nodded and the female waitress led them to a small table in the restaurant. Passing them menus, she was off with a smile and a beat in her step. The two opened their menus and looked inside. The bold lettering of _Jovani's House _was everywhere in the semi-formal restaurant. She looked up from the menu to see Ralis staring at her.

"What?" She asked, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"What did you mean when you said you were thinking about us?" He queried curiously. Zelda looked down at her hands, "I don't know," she told him truthfully. She knew this wasn't a first-date type of question, but her overly analytical mind had to find out. She set her menu on the table and reached for Ralis's hand. "Ralis, I really, _really _like you. But I don't know if I do for the right reasons. Can you...tell me why you kissed me at the lake?" Her heart pounded in her chest. _You're messing it up you're messing it up!_ Her mind screamed. _Why can't you just enjoy it like normal people? _

Ralis chuckled, seeing the conflicted emotions practically broadcasted across her face. Zelda grew warm as he laced his fingers in hers. "I kissed you because I like you obviously, but _also_," he added on seeing her about to speak, "I've seen the way you treat your friends, _and_ your father. Zelda, you really care about the people you love, and it shows."

Zelda was surprised, to put it mildly. She didn't think _any _boy would ever speak of her that way, and that too, gauge her personality so easily. She smiled, knowing exactly what it was she liked about him. _He was a mix of Sheik, Link, and Midna. _Calm, easy-going, and downright fun when he wanted to be. Ralis would be the newest member of their friend group, that much she was sure.

"Thank you Ralis," she smiled regretfully, "I'm sorry for asking you such a personal question on our first date." He shook his head, "No worries Zelda, let's just eat now alright?" Zelda laughed, "That sounds really good right now."

…...

The food was absolutely delicious, and Zelda made a mental note to visit again with all their friends. Link would especially enjoy the tiramisu iced cake, a half of which was currently sitting in her stomach, the other part eaten by a certain Zora who was patting his stomach contentedly. "I wish there was a _Jovani's _in Zora City!" He exclaimed, walking them to the mall's exit. Zelda nodded and leaned against him. It was nearing three in the afternoon and her legs were getting tired from walking around the vast mall.

"Ralis, we should do this again," she sighed as his arm wrapped around her waist and landed on her hipbone. He laughed, "Of course we will, you're my girlfriend now."

"Really?" Zelda looked up hopefully from underneath brown lashes. His only response was to pull her more closely against him. Zelda could feel his muscles from under the thin shirt, probably from all the swimming he did.

They left the mall and started toward the parking lot, finding Ralis's deep blue Morpheel coupe among the crowds of cars. Zelda walked to the passenger door, and before Ralis could walk past her to the driver's side, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the backseat. It was a little cramped, but Zelda quickly remedied the problem by pushing her body flush with his. He seemed a little breathless, but excited with the expression on Zelda's face. She placed her hands on his shoulders and brought his lips to hers, enveloping him in a deep, hard kiss. She felt Ralis's colder lips move against hers and let out a small moan, squirming as his hands travelled across her midsection, taking care not to go any higher than her ribcage.

Zelda almost rolled her eyes at his politeness even when he was in heat. But she wouldn't prompt him to go higher, as it was only their first date. In the meantime, she had somehow moved even closer to Ralis and was now sitting on his lap. He groaned at the feel of her heated pelvis rubbing against his abdominals and gently pushed her against the car door. Zelda almost yelped in pleasure as his warming body completely covered her own. She was now lying beneath him, stroking his dark blue hair as his mouth moved lower to suck at her jawline. Their hearts were beating together as their chests were squashed against the other's, leaving little to the imagination. Zelda's hands ran down his back, feeling him writhe against her.

"Zelda," he panted into the crook of her neck. His whisper sent tingles into her shoulder as he kissed and sucked at her collarbone. Was he going to go lower? Zelda knew she shouldn't, but _sweet Nayru how she wanted to!_ Her hands seemed to make a decision of their own as she reached between their bodies and unbuttoned the top of her blouse. Ralis gaped as more of her creamy skin was exposed to his electric gaze. She wanted to feel his bright green eyes _everywhere. _Taking the hint, Ralis let his mouth wander as low as the new opening allowed. Zelda almost didn't mind that the lower button was straining with the pressure of his mouth-

_Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! _Zelda gasped in alarm, almost throwing the Zora off her. To her initial horror, a humanoid shape appeared through the newly fogged up windows. As the face pressed closer, it looked to be furious. She felt Ralis sigh in relief, and then looked at the person again. Her own heart slowed as she realized it was only a security guard. Hesitantly, they opened the door and stepped out onto the pavement.

"Please reserve your _activities _for a more private setting, such as your _house_," the guard almost spat in their faces, "That sort of behavior is not allowed here." Zelda and Ralis had enough decency to apologize (though they didn't really mean it) and trudge back to their respective seats in the car. The guard kept watching as they drove out of the parking lot and into the street. Ralis almost smacked the steering wheel in his frustration.

"That was _not _how I imagined our first kiss to be like," he grumbled, still annoyed with the guard. Out of all the cars in the lot, he _had _to look at _his!_ Zelda was still breathing heavily, "Even the part before the security guard showed up?" She asked, watching his angered profile. He looked dangerous when he was angry, though it was kind of attractive in a way. His frown dissipated almost immediately after she asked.

"No, that part was perfect," he snuck a look at her and turned his eyes back to the road. Zelda sighed, "I suppose you'll have to drive me home now," she looked outside the window at the cars and buildings and trees speeding by.

"Unfortunately yes, I don't think Mayor Harkinian would appreciate the things I did to his daughter," he said wryly. Zelda giggled, liking this humorous side of Ralis. "You're right, you _are _my boyfriend so we'll have plenty of opportunities for this later, yes?"

Ralis laughed, "Yes."

The ride home was filled with inane chatter than neither of them would remember later, and soon enough, Zelda's large, well-kept house came into view. Ralis drove onto the circle driveway and stopped, allowing Zelda to step out. Instead, she looped her arm around Ralis's neck and pulled him in for another kiss, sliding her tongue on his lips. Before he could respond, however, she pulled away, grinning at the forlorn expression on his face.

"Later Ralis," She laughed and lightly closed the door, waving to him as she disappeared into the house. Ralis smiled after her, "I think I might actually love her."

…...

And that, folks, was chapter five! I know Ralis in Twilight Princess doesn't really have individual strands of hair. But then again, he was very young. I figured if he was older, he would have tangible hair like his mother, Rutela. Just clearing that up for you guys. Anywhos, please review review review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
